Les desseins du mal
by Neferi
Summary: Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Tom Jedusor fait la rencontre d'un professeur énigmatique. Elle est plus mûre et surtout... elle semble cacher quelque chose. Au fil des jours, ils vont s'entrainer dans les abysses ténébreuses à tour de rôle. Mais cette femme deviendra bien plus qu'un simple professeur, elle deviendra un mentor et la première à connaître les desseins du mal.


**Bonjour/bonsoir,**

 **Avant tout, je tenais à vous parler de deux points qui me tiennent à coeur.**

 **Dans mon histoire, Tom a tué son père et ses grands-parents entre sa sixième et sa septième année, de plus il n'a pas encore ouvert la chambre des secrets et commence tout juste à comprendre où elle est cachée !**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu court pour commencer, je le conçois, mais il était important que je pose les bases !**

 **C'est tout... pour le moment, si jamais j'ai d'autres choses qui me viennent en tête, je vous en ferai part le moment venu. Bonne lecture.**

Le Poudlard Express traversait les campagnes à vive allure, confortablement assis sur une banquette dans le compartiment des verts et argents, Aldrass Selwyn n'avait de cesse d'observer ce fabuleux paysage. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte claqua et que la banquette d'en face plia sous le poids de la nouvelle-venue.

– Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu as plus l'âme d'un Serdaigle que d'un Serpentard. Le pique rempli de venin de la petite blonde assis en face de lui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Aldrass continua de regarder le paysage, inlassablement. Tu étais bien plus combatif l'an passé. Soupira la sorcière, tandis qu'elle attrapa un livre à côté d'elle et l'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressèrent pas un mot après cela. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un jeune homme blond.

– Walburga, Aldrass. Salua-t-il avant de venir s'installer à côté de la jeune fille. Ou est Tom ? Demanda-t-il calmement. Walburga haussa les épaules, sans relever le nez de son journal.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas…

– Ici. Un tonalité glaciale qui s'accouplait pourtant à un timbre chaud fit enfin décoller Aldrass de la fenêtre.

– Tom ! S'exclama le blondinet.

– Abraxas. Répondit-il platoniquement en fermant la porte, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Aldrass.

– Vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles ? Demanda Walburga en refermant son livre. Son regard s'attarda sur les trois garçons. Abraxas et Aldrass hochèrent la tête, tandis que Tom restait de marbre.

– Mon père travaille au ministère, il dit que plusieurs partisans de Grindelwald ont été attrapé !

– Lesquels ? Prononça lentement le noiraud. Les regards se tournèrent vers Tom, qui lui, fixait Abraxas.

– On… On ne sait pas, les noms n'ont pas été divulgués et mon père dit que seuls les langues de plomb du ministère connaissaient leurs identités.

Tom parut satisfait de la réponse du jeune Malfoy puisqu'il n'ajouta rien.

Poudlard.

Poudlard lui avait manqué, c'était sa maison, sa vraie maison ! Ici, il n'était pas considéré comme un moins que rien, comme un orphelin, ou comme une étrangeté que tous fuyaient. Non, ici, il était l'élève le plus intelligent de sa génération, adulé par son charisme, respecté par la peur qu'il inspirait. Il aimait son statut et l'insigne argentée de préfet en chef à sa poitrine ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Il descendit le premier du train et fut chargé de réunir les premiers années. Un petit groupe s'agglutina devant lui, sans réellement qu'il s'en rende compte, son esprit se mit à fouiller dans quelques têtes présentes devant lui. Il arrêta bien vite, ce que la vie d'un enfant pouvait être ennuyante.

Tom les mena aux barques et rejoignit ses comparses dans une des calèches attendant à côté du train. Même si son visage demeurait impassible, l'intense excitation d'une nouvelle année scolaire résonnait dans ses os. Il avait hâte de reprendre ses recherches, il avait hâte d'être à nouveau adulé et craint. La calèche s'ébranla, tirée par deux sombrals. Elle s'immobilisa quelques minutes plus tard et le petit groupe descendit, rejoignant le château.

Le discours d'ouverture par Dippet fut encore plus ennuyeux que les années précédentes, ce fut également le cas de la répartition. Le seul point intéressant fut peut-être que la petite sœur d'Aldrass finisse à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. Cela eut le don de renfrogner un peu plus le concerné, qui se mura dans un silence que personne ne pouvait briser. Après le repas, Tom, accompagné de Desirea Lestrange, emmena les premiers années de sa maison dans leur dortoir, puis il ressortit avec la jeune fille pour effectuer leur ronde. Il abandonna celle-ci rapidement, préférant arpenter l'école en solo.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Une silhouette sombre avançait doucement vers lui. Il sortit doucement sa baguette et se cacha dans le renfoncement du mur. Il entendait les pas de la silhouette devenir de plus en plus audibles, au moment où elle passait devant lui, il sortit de sa cachette et pointa le bout lumineux de sa baguette sur l'étranger.

– C'est un délit de sortir pendant le couvre-feu.

– Même pour un professeur ? Susurra doucement une voix féminine. Il plissa les yeux tandis que la silhouette abaissait sa capuche rabattu sur son visage. Avec le faible halo de sa baguette, il distingua deux perles de la couleur d'une émeraude et une crinière de feu mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention… Sur le menton de l'étrangère, était tatoué un symbole qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

– Je ne vous ai pas vu durant le banquet. Énonça calmement Tom. Comment puis-je être sûr que vous êtes ce que vous avancez ? Les yeux de la femme l'observèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne sente une vive intrusion dans son esprit. Surpris, il mit un quart de seconde à le bloquer, la colère s'insinuant dans ses veines. De quel droit cette étrangère perçait ses pensées les plus secrètes.

– Comme cela. Un élève ne s'amuserait jamais à entrer dans la tête du grand… Tom Jedusor. Le patronyme du jeune homme roula sur la langue de la rousse. Y arriverait-il seulement… Continua-t-elle, énigmatique avant de sourire doucement. Elle le contourna et s'enfonça les ténèbres du château lançant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

– Oh, et si vous ne m'avez pas vu au banquet, c'est que j'arrive tout juste. Bonne nuit Mr Jedusor.

Tom se réveilla difficilement le matin suivant. Sa rencontre fortuite avec ce nouveau professeur l'avait marqué et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Non pas qu'il soit intrigué, mais passablement énervé. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et elle était rentrée dans sa tête quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'expulse, heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait certainement pas vu le quart de ce que renfermait sa caboche démente. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir aussi facilement par qui que ce soit. Il serait doublement vigilant et encore plus en présence de ce pseudo professeur.

– Tu as une mine déconfite.

Crut bon de faire savoir Abraxas, alors que le noiraud s'attablait à la table des verts et argents. Tom balaya sa réplique d'un geste de la main, le blondinet compris qu'il était certainement préférable de se taire. Il se tourna vers Orion Black, avec qui la conversation était chose plus aisée. Tom se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et en avala une gorgée. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'entrée discrète du fameux professeur de la veille. Elle jeta un regard méfiant un peu partout avant de s'approcher de la table des professeurs et de s'y asseoir sans donner de l'importance à ses collègues.

– Aldrass. Appela froidement Tom. Le jeune Selwyn releva la tête de son journal du matin et attendit que le chef de bande parle. Sais-tu qui est le nouveau professeur avec… Ce tatouage sur le menton.

Aldrass se retourna vers la table des professeurs et jeta un bref regard sur la femme que désignait Tom. Il haussa les épaules et lança d'une voix presque ennuyée.

– Je ne s'en sais strictement rien.

– C'est Miss Ereskova, d'après Jugson elle a été mariée à un Avery avant de devenir veuve. Répondit Walburga.

– Ereskova… murmura Tom, en plein songe.

– Oui, continua Walburga. Jugson dit aussi qu'elle ne doit son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'à l'appui de Dumbledore. Les lèvres de Tom se déformèrent sous une grimace.

Dumbledore… Il fallait toujours que ce vieux singe… Non, ce vieil illuminé soit au centre de Poudlard. Tom ne comptait plus les dizaines d'élèves qui le tenaient en considération, Dumbledore et ce sourire si suffisant, si confiant, si vrai… Cette haine qui avait naquît en lui, venait peut-être du fait qu'au delà de toutes apparences, Albus Dumbledore était le seul à l'avoir percé à jour, véritablement à jour… Il chassa ses sombres pensées et après avoir picoré un toast, s'éclipsa de la grande salle.

Au même moment, le professeur Ereskova regarda le jeune homme partir d'une démarche assurée. Elle sourit étrangement, pour elle-même, ce gamin lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle se redressa avant de se faire arrêter par un Dumbledore visiblement joyeux de la rencontrer.

– Êtes-vous bien installée dans vos quartiers Ilya ? Demanda le vieil homme en la jaugeant par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demie-lune. Elle retint une grimace et hocha la tête, crispée.

– Oui. Fut seulement ce qu'elle dit avant de se détourner au plus vite pour mettre de la distance entre elle et un Dumbledore amusé.

Ilya pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans sa salle de classe. D'un coup de baguette, elle referma la porte et tenta de se calmer en faisant les cents pas. « Ne pas paniquer » Disait Sebastian, ne jamais paniquer, surtout pas. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et reprit contenance en entendant les premiers bavardages hors de sa classe. Ilya passa son index sur son menton, traçant les courbes de son tatouage. Ce geste l'apaisa automatique et s'arma de courage pour accueillir ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : Les enfants.

Qui aurait pu croire que cette journée aurait été éreintante ? Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que rien ne méritait plus d'attention qu'un enfant, et elle avait raison. Ilya s'échoua sur le siège devant son bureau. Elle observa les parchemins qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, ça n'était que le début… Ilya ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir lorsque qu'un cognement à sa porte la tira de ses songes.

Sur le pas de celle-ci, attendait patiemment le jeune homme de la veille. Ses yeux verts émeraudes se perdirent dans les siens bleus nuits. Elle rompit le contact et se redressa sur sa chaise.

– Mr Jedusor, que puis-je faire pour vous. Il me semble...Que nous n'avons pas cours ensemble. Jedusor pinça les lèvres et s'avança lentement jusqu'au bureau du professeur Ereskova.

– Je venais vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite de la veille. Lança-t-il doucereux, avec un sourire charmeur. La rousse resta un moment silencieuse, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de plisser sa robe de sorcière.

– Que voulez-vous réellement ? Demanda-t-elle froidement, se plaçant devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par sa question.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Dit-il avec précaution. Ilya eut alors un sourire minime.

– Ce que je veux dire Mr Jedusor, c'est que vous n'êtes pas désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la veille. Mais… Si vous faites l'effort de venir jusqu'à moi pour me débiter des âneries, c'est que vous attendez quelque chose de moi… Souffla-t-elle le regard dans le vide, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Le sourire de Jedusor se crispa quelque peu avant qu'il ne recouvre une façade neutre.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre professeur. La voix délicieuse du jeune homme résonna comme le sifflement d'un serpent aux oreilles de la russe. Elle releva ses émeraudes sur lui et avala difficilement sa salive, devenant soudainement blême. Jedusor fronça les sourcils face à ce revirement d'attitude.

– Bonne soirée Mr Jedusor. Le professeur s'éclipsa dans ses appartements situés au dessus de la classe.

Tom resta un moment à fixer la porte des quartiers du professeur. Tout cela devenait quelque peu étrange. Comment pouvait-elle se douter que ses excuses n'étaient pas sincères ? Et quel était ce changement soudain d'attitude… Il serra la mâchoire, son instinct lui dicta d'être méfiant avec cette femme, plus encore, de jouer la stratégie plutôt que le charme.

C'est une menace...Susurra une voix intérieure. Et que faisons-nous aux menaces ?

– Nous les éliminons. Murmura-t-il si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre.


End file.
